A Meda Rider Problem
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: They have traveled to the outer part of the world and have brought the riders with them. In a land full of robots, will this world fall or will our Medafighters and Riders face the truth and save the world. ZuruXErika, ErikaXHunter, HunterXCorona.
1. A Feeling of Friendship and Metals

**This a idea my sister gave me. Like five seconds ago.**

**Well Medabee's voice sounds like Shadow's.**

**Enjoy.**

**Crossover.**

**|Medabots|Spider Riders|**

* * *

><p><strong>Part one, A Feeling of Friendship and Metals.<strong>

He looked at his friend.

"Really Erika?" He asked. The girl nodded. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes. Giant Spiders." He looked at his robot. The robot was quiet, which was weird. A voice called two names and the two turned, seeing a group walking toward them. He looked at the girl and sighed.

"Ikki, Erika!" The leader said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"W-We saw the Spiders!" Another one called. Ikki knew he was scared of spiders and he felt the same way.

Almost.

* * *

><p>A boy coughed as he was about to black out. He looked around once more, saying a name, then fainting.<p>

"Hunter!"

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Ikki asked. He reached toward a shining stone and something jumped up that the stone was on. Ikki shook his arm and Erika looked at it.<p>

"What's that?" She asked. She heard a voice and ran toward it.

"Erika!" She kept running and saw a boy with glasses laying on the ground.

"Zuru!" Erika saw the same thing that was on Ikki's arm on his. Then a couple feet over was another person. All she could see was a arm. She looked at her friend. "I'll be right back Zuru." She stood and ran. Ikki looked at Zuru as he followed. Erika was over a boy who looked like he had been though a lot. Ikki looked at his arm as Medabee's voice came out of it. Medabee had also followed the two. Ikki turned and looked at his Medabot.

"What the?" Medabee was confused as well. The voice that sounded like his called one name.

Hunter.

* * *

><p>"That's a little weird." Henry said. He was looking at Zuru and the pink haired boy. "His name is Hunter." Ikki nodded. The boy was breathing normally, which was good. Nae had also appeared at the Hop Mart. She was a little worried about Zuru. She placed a wet rag on his head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me go you creeps! Where's Hunter!" Corona screamed. She was chained to a wall next to Igneous. She glared at the Invectid that stood in front of her. She then tried to get out again, but hurt her arms. She sighed and started to cry, hearing a voice that hurt her.<p>

"Make sure they don't get out. Then you can rule the world."

* * *

><p>Zuru jerked up. He was breathing hard.<p>

"Kam!" Then he looked around and saw Hunter. He jumped up and slammed his hand on the table he was laying on. "Kam got her!" Henry looked at him.

"Who got who?" Zuru gasped.

"Um... No one!" He said with a fake smile.

"Come on. You can tell me." Zuru sighed. "I have secrets of my own."

"It was Kam. He kidnapped my friend Corona." Henry glared at the ground.

"I hate those Kilobots." Henry looked for something. He pulled out a Manacle and his medawatch. "Why don't we go and save this 'friend'?" Zuru nodded.

* * *

><p>"Zuru? Henry?" Erika called. She looked around. All she saw was Hunter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two. If you have just joined us, I wonder why you skipped the first chapter? Wow...**

**Well welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Spider riders or Medabots.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

He looked around, his pink hair falling in his face. He sighed and then closed his eyes. He wasn't alone. He saw two people. He couldn't tell who they were, all he knew was that one was a girl and the other a boy. He knew this girl, but he couldn't tell who she was. She was looking down, her blond hair in her face and she was crying. The boy's hair looked like he did it that morning. He was watching her.

"Corona." The boy had said, making his eyes widened. She looked up and Hunter knew he wasn't lieing.

"Leave me alone Kam!" She half screamed. Kam was smirking and then a boom rang from beyond the door Hunter just noticed. The door was bloon opened and someone walked in. It was Kam's turn to be surprised.

"Hello there Kam. It's been a while." Kam gave him a glared and nodded.

"Yes it has Mystery Medafighter." It looked like he was smirking. He took a look at Corona like he truly did care. Hunter had a feeling he didn't. The mystery medafighter stepped forward and he turned around to see two kiliobots running at him. He put his arm up to protect his self, but something had attacked. The Mystery medafighter smiled at Kam's confused look.

"I'm not alone Kam. See I have friends in high places." Then he smirked. "I'm not joking." A laugh ran though the area and it made Hunter shiver. Kam looked around. He growled. Corona looked at The medafighter like he was her only hope. That ticked Hunter off. What was up with him? Could this be real? Hunter shook his head no and heard a girl's scream enter this dream.

* * *

><p>Hunter awoke. He gasped and looked next to his self. He could swear he heard a scream. Hunter got up and made his way to the front of the store and that's when he saw her. A metal robot was webbed to the corner. Hunter knew who had done this. He thought she was on his side!<p>

"Why Aqune?" He muttered. The robot was staring at the ground. He walked over. "You ok?" He asked, not knowing what to say. She didn't answer as he helped her out.

"Hunter Steele. We meet again." Hunter turned to see Aqune standing behind him. He wasn't very surprised.

"What did you do?" He asked. She gave him a smirk from her mask. Hunter felt all alone now.

"She's now my prisoner. The owner of the medabot that is." Hunter glared at her.

* * *

><p>Ikki felt like he was connected to his friends. He knew that Erika was in trouble, so he ran. He was really tired when he got there. Hunter was untieing Erika. Ikki had ran over and Hunter just nodded. He finally got her down and she nodded her thanks and hugged Ikki. He saw she was crying.<p>

"I-I was so scared!" Ikki hugged her back.

"Sorry that I'm late, Erika." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this one is shorter. I'm bored, since my crush had to leave me and I have nothing to do but update.<strong>


End file.
